Our new carnation cultivar is the result of breeding efforts carried on by us since 1978 with the object of developing new and distinctive varieties of carnations having attractive color and good quality of flower form and plant growth habits. This new plant originated as a seedling produced at La Londe, France, by a cross of selected and individually identified plants growing among breeding stock maintained by us at La Londe, and this plant was selected by us for propagation and test because of its unique coloration and apparently advantageous growth habit. The discovery plant was propagated by us at La Londe, France, by means of cuttings, and the newly propagated plants appeared to possess all of the distinctive characteristics of the parent plant. Continued propagation under our direction, by means of cuttings, through several successive generations, has demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.